


Unrequited Feelings

by SleepyGamer00974



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, My First AO3 Post, Some Fluff, Unrequited Crush, tracer is your bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyGamer00974/pseuds/SleepyGamer00974
Summary: Who is she?Who is she to him?12 is my number.





	Unrequited Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing one of these. Actually, it's my first time writing fanfiction. I was planning on writing this out as a full story and not in the format it's in now. But I'm not sure if my schedule can fit it. I might gradually write it out or just make a second one. I just know I had fun writing this and want to write more! Any advice is appreciated!

  * It’s your first day!
  * This woman called ‘Tracer’ is showing the small group of newbies around.
  * You stutter a lot around her so she meets you afterward to see if anything is wrong.
  * Turns out her name is Lena.
  * Instant friends
  * She and you eat lunch together whilst she points out different people.
  * Who is that?
  * She tells you about Genji
  * Cyborg Ninja guy?
  * 1: Cool  
  * 2: Instant Crush
  * He sees you staring weirdly so comes to greet.
  * You talk a bit
  * You take an interest in his blades
  * His blades are like his kink so anyone who shows them appreciation he will like immediately.
  * He offers for you to come to train with him so he can work his magic with them
  * McCree is it? He walks past.
  * Adding a comment on how “You two look mighty fine together”
  * Arkward…


  * He asks to see your stuff and you somewhat impress him
  * He shows you his swift strike and deflect.
  * You are dreaming about this cyborg.
  * He’s impressed and maybe a little intrigued by you
  * He passes this along to Captain Amari
  * She watches your training and testing sessions all stalker style
  * This continues all week
  * She agrees
  * You continue your training
  * One night, Genji isn’t in the dining hall at dinner
  * Nor the night after
  * Or the night after that
  * He doesn’t return for a week
  * You get curious and start questioning tracer
  * Suspicions confirmed for Tracer.
  * She knows.
  * You know she knows.
  * “You like him, don’t you” She exclaims through the widest shit-eating grin.
  * Oh god.
  * She can be annoying.
  * Teasing.
  * So.
  * Much.
  * Teasing.
  * After the initial excitement, she starts to try and get you two started.
  * But he’s not even there so it’s not gonna do much
  * Another week passes.
  * You getting more worried by the second.
  * But you’ve literally known him for like 2 and a half weeks.



 

  * Finally, he returns with another man by his side.
  * You contain your excitement but Tracer can see right through you.
  * He goes to the “Important’s table”
  * “This is my brother, Hanzo”
  * Everyone at the table tenses.


  * He and “Hanzo” sit down and they start talking to the captains
  * What are they saying?
  * You try not to stare.
  * You get a little flustered when you catch Hanzo’s eyes.
  * You gotta admit, he looks good.
  * Genji excuses himself and walks towards you and tracer.
  * Get that smug grin off your face, Tracer.
  * Tracer (Very fakely) leaves claiming that she has a “thing” to attend to.
  * You brush it off and turn to him
  * Explanation is needed
  * And given
  * He tells you about how he went to the Shimada clan to convince his brother.
  * At first, Hanzo had hesitated and Genji waited.
  * Apparently for a long time leaving you stuck worrying about Genji.
  * You question why his brother was visiting the Shimada clan but you can see him dance around the subject.
  * Another topic for another day I guess.
  * You silently nod that you understand.
  * When you look up your met with an intense gaze.
  * …
  * Or what you think is one, all you can really tell is that his face is angled right at you.
  * “I’m glad your back, I missed you” 
  * Oh god
  * That came off weird
  * No, don’t blush, you’re not helping
  * He laughs and thanks to you.
  * You were careful after that. 



**I originally planned to write this all out as one huge story but I am trash and am so lazy. I wrote out this bit, so here it is.** **Some things are changed, but they follow the same basic idea.**

_“What'cha looking at?” Lena smirking in your direction._

_“Shut up! He’s coming over!” Lena giggled at that._

_“Hello,” He greeted, you returning the favor._ _“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you about my leave, I was told to keep it private.” He said, placing his food down._

_“You don’t need to say sorry! I-It’s fine,” Oh god, I’m stuttering again.  Lena snorted, holding back laughter. You jabbed her on the ribs for that._

_  
“Well good chat, but I’m afraid I must leave for.. er… a… thing. Have a fun time you two” Tracer lied, a huge grin plastered on her face. You flashed a glare at Lena._ _Genji said his byes and turned back to you._

_“I guess I should explain myself,”  
You learned a lot about Genji. How he had not always been like this, how he had found and destroyed the Shimada clan, finding his brother in the process. And how he had to layover in Japan, and by that time his brother had given in and joined him.  _You wanted to question how he came to be, why his brother was visiting the Shimada clan, and if he was connected to the clan in any way._ Genji genuinely fascinated you, you wanted to learn more about this man. But did he want to learn more about you? _

  
“I-I am glad that-that your back, I missed you” You squeaked the last part blushing down at your food. Oh god, that’s not what I meant. Is it? No, he’s going to find me creepy. He chuckled and placed a hand on your shoulder,  
“Thank you”

_Your blush only deepens. His hand lingers on your shoulder for a split second than normal. The frogs in your stomach leaping now, smile and turn back to your food. He picks up his fork and returns to his phone, seemingly unfazed by the last 30 seconds._

  * You continue eating, small talk here and there  
  * He gets his phone out but just stares at the home screen.
  * You notice he’s distracted staring off in another direction
  * You notice he’s looking at that woman
  * Who is she?
  * When he notices you looking at what he’s looking at he quickly turns away and stares at his phone
  * You finish and say goodbye
  * Who was that?
  * Why was he staring at her?



 

  * You trained with Genji often now.
  * You dropped as many hints as you could to tell him you liked him. But it never seemed to reach him.
  * You had passed most of the initial training. And were soon about to hit your 5-month mark with Overwatch.
  * They put lockers in the changing rooms and assigned them to people.
  * You never really saw the point of that but ok go ahead.
  * You, Lena, and Genji had gotten quite close. You spent most of your free time either talking with him and Lena or training with them.
  * There had been quite a few accidents. And many trips to the medical wing.



 

  * You saw that woman there, every time.
  * And so did Genji. He could basically detect if she was within a 5-meter radius of him.
  * She seemed to stick with him once she saw him.
  * Sometimes they got so into conversations you and Lena left out of boredom.
  * It stung.
  * But you still had hope.
  * You only had subtle actions to go off of and Genji isn’t very expressive person.
  * Maybe you were wrong. Hopefully.
  * But one time it got so bad and awkward for you and Lena.


  * The way he seemed to tense as if flustered if she talked to him.


  * The way anytime you looked at him his head was locked onto her.
  * She would act so casual but the crimson on her face said that she thought of him as more than a friend.
  * Playful punches and touches are thrown around everywhere. 
  * Teasing every now and then
  * Ouch.
  * You were certain now.
  * He liked her.
  * And she liked him.



 

  * Tracer did her best to comfort you, but it never did much. 
  * She told you he didn’t and that they were just old friends
  * You both knew she was wrong.



 

  * One day you open the locker and there is a note:
  * “I haven’t had the chance to talk to you alone, but would you like to go on a date? I was thinking this Friday? There’s a small ferry you can take to get off of Gibraltar, it’s about a 10 min journey to get to the nearest town. If you’re going, I’ll meet you in the harbor around 6:00 Pm? -Genjo
  * Ok, a bit of a middle school way to confess but you can’t complain.
  * You’re also a little confused as he has had many chances to talk to you.
  * BUT WHO CARES ABOUT THAT, HE ASKED YOU OUT.
  * You almost collapsed
  * Thank heavens, you were wrong! 
  * He liked you.
  * He didn’t like her.
  * You show tracer at lunch.
  * She’s more damn excited than you.
  * You met with Genji at dinner, your face on fire
  * He didn’t say anything about it.
  * And you’re too nervous to talk about it.
  * Ooooookkkkaaayyyy?



 

  * You’re trying your best to be calm here, but it’s Friday
  * You and tracer spend ages making sure you look hella gorgeous
  * Yes. Just yes.
  * Tracer sends you off at the harbor.
  * Not many recruits use this so it’s sweet alone time with the ferry captain. 
  * Ok, you got 10 min to pull your flustered mess together
  * You get there, and he’s there back faced to you
  * You step out of the boat
  * “Hey”
  * He turns quickly and stiffens at the sight of you
  * “H-hi? Why are you here?”
  * Excuse me, what.
  * “You asked me.”
  * “No, I didn’t”
  * “What the fuck, yes you did.”
  * “What’s your locker number?”
  * “12”
  * “No that’s Angelas.”
  * Oh, so that’s how it is.
  * “Genji, 12 is my locker.’
  * He faces you slowly, “ I put the note in the wrong locker”
  * Ok, you were mad and confused before at his ignorance but this? Oooooh boi
  * “ So I get my hopes up and spend hours trying to make myself perfect for a date not meant for me? I spend so much emotional energy on you to find out you’re only here for another woman? I spent nights stressing over every little detail of our conversations to try and find some kind of hint about your feelings for me. I fall for you to be told that “Number 12 isn’t my locker”
  * He’s speechless…. You think. You can’t see his face. You can just see the ‘shocked stance’
  * You're totally crying, but you’re trying to hold somewhat of a powerful tone.  The ferry captain on the boat had stopped and was just staring awkwardly at you two.
  * Silence.
  * “A-are you sure 12 isn't Ang-”
  * You struck him across the face, hard.
  * It didn't make much sense, it hurt you way more than him, but it did its job.
  * You basically pushed his head to the side forcefully, but it had the same meaning.
  * He just stayed there in shock.
  * You get on the boat and tell the captain to get you back to the base.
  * The captain timidly complies
  * “That was harsh”
  * You narrow your eyes “Me or him”
  * “Him. Him. Definitely him, miss.”




End file.
